


Winter Twilight

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: Long ago, she refused his advances and because of that, she was taken away. The land became frozen. The inhabitants of the land called it the Curse of the Winter Swan. Many have tried breaking the curse, but every attempt failed and soon the Frozen Land became too cold to live in, all the inhabitants of the kingdom fled to other lands.Centuries passed and the Curse of the Winter Swan, and everything associated with it all, but disappeared, becoming a bedtime story to children. It is said that no relatives of the cursed princess exist. Save for a young maiden named Skyla. Skyla winds up in the kingdom of Arisia where she meets crowned Prince William and they soon fall in love. As their love blooms, they marry, becoming the next rulers of Arisia.It isn't long before Rothbart tries taking over the kingdom and Skyla dies in childbirth, leaving two princesses of Arisia, Odette, and Leda. Rothbart steals one of the twins away and William, facing an inevitable war with another kingdom, reaches out to an old friend of Skyla's, Queen Uberta, whose own kingdom faces a similar threat. Hoping to make their kingdoms one, they spend 18 years preparing Princess Odette and Prince Derek for a political marriage.





	Winter Twilight

A light dusting of snow fell all around her as she ran, her heart beating rapidly. Every breath she took came out in a strange mist, almost like clouds rolling in on an early morning with the promise of rain. It felt like her lungs were on fire as she ran through the snow, each footstep causing her to sink into the frozen flakes already blanketing the ground. She barely had any time to register how cold and wet the snow felt on her bare feet or how the chilly winter wind nipped at her face as she sprinted towards the edge of the forest.  
  
This cold frozen eternal winter was dangerous and being kept back by the cursed blood flowing through her veins was more than enough to drive her mad. If being with the ghost of the one who cursed her ancestor hadn't already.  
  
Her bare feet made snow fly up as soon as she came out from under the protective cover of the trees and out into the open where the moon's light was the strongest. As soon as she stepped out into the moonlight, her heart fluttered and she gasped for breath, her lungs burning. Panic struck her soul.  
  
_Please no! Just a little more!_  She mentally pleaded to the gods, any gods to prevent the curse from triggering as she felt the same tingling, itchy sensations in her bones. Pumping her legs harder, she put on a full burst of speed and ran more, her sights set on the river nearby. If only she could reach it...  
  
Then she could stall the curse, almost prevent it altogether.  
  
_Just through the river and I can be home free!_  Her mind yelled.  
  
\---  
The heat of the morning's first sunrise was warm and comforting as he stepped out of the tent. It was the first thing that greeted him, as he stretched his arms. The young royal yawned and blinked through the first shafts of sunlight piercing the night sky on the horizon. The smell of the forest was quite refreshing, why he could almost smell the early frost of winter that threatens to come around this time every year. But only animals could smell and taste the changes in the air, especially in the weather and seasons. All he could do was experience it once it came and boy was the winters always bitter. But all the more to drink the bittersweet ale and throw a yuletide ball.  
  
He smiled at the thought and found himself chuckling a bit. All the sweet memories of the stolen kisses and the murmurs of love. Prince William was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice called out to him, footsteps coming to his side.  
  
"William!" Came a friendly voice, warm and a bit gruff, but then again, it was early in the morning. So having a gruff voice was to be expected. Hearing the said voice, Prince William turned to see his best friend.  
  
"Rothbart, did a night of nature disturb your beauty sleep?" The teen prince laughed a bit at his own joke towards the red-haired boy beside him.  
  
Rothbart just rolled his green eyes. The young mage in training could barely keep his lips from twitching with a smile. As much as William loves to tease him, Rothbart knew how to handle it, well how to put up with it. They were childhood friends after all, and their opposing personalities didn't clash very often.  
  
"Very funny,  _Willy_." The mage apprentice teased back with a nudge in return to his friend's side.  
  
William laughed and nudged him back. Within a few minutes, the two were playfully nudging each other, pushing each other just enough to make them stumble a bit but not enough for anyone to get hurt. But the laughing soon ceased as the two youths recovered from the bit of laughter and childish playfulness as they heard a loud scream coming from the direction of White Swan Forest, otherwise known as the Frozen Wastelands.


End file.
